Letting go
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A random shot has devastating effects on the team.


**AN-This has been sat around for a couple of weeks now as it was a random that I wrote when feeling super weird. It sort of ties with other stuff I posted kind of. It now pops up due to the fact BONESBIRD depressed me with her 30th fic. It is a bittersweet fic but still beautiful and it just hit me in the wrong place at 4am. So this is my fault for writing it and hers for me being depressed enough to post it.**

* * *

"King you gotta' let go, Doc Wades here." Hearing the words but not wanting to.

"Come on King, Doc Wades gonna' take care of her now just let go." Pulling at Pride's arms to try and prise at his vice like grip.

Something in the back of his mind, a voice of sorts told him it was okay to let go so he did as he felt himself be pulled to his feet and lead away. He had no knowledge of who's hand was on his arm or where he was going, it made no difference to him now. Everything has stopped and time seemed to be paused as he saw houses and lights pass him as he moved. He was in a car going somewhere but where he didn't care as it was too late. He registered the office and his desk as then her desk and her bag and the photographs sitting on the end.

A smiling little boy with brown hair and big blue eyes and next to him a little girl with brown eyes and brown hair. Something in his mind clicked at that point and he swung round to find Christopher holding up his hands and pointing to the room upstairs that he used to stay in all those years ago.

"Laurel got them from school, she brought them here. She put them to bed as she didn't know what else to do. She wasn't sure how long we would be." Finally seeing some sort of recognition on his bosses face finally.

Without saying a word he turned back around and practically ran up the stairs and along the top landing. He flung the door open only to be meet by a body as it impacted his and a pair of arms flew round his neck.

"Dad I got them, they're asleep. Slow down or you will wake them up. They have been asking for her since they got here, I didn't know what to say." Laurel told her father as she pulled back a little so she could see his face.

"Let me see them." As he shrugged his way out of Laurels grip and made his way into the room to the bed.

When he saw them he felt his knees give way and he couldn't keep himself up as he fell to the floor hitting his knees as they impacted with the floor. Looking at the two sleeping children he had no idea what to do. He knew when they woke they would ask where she was. How did he tell them their mother wasn't coming home. DJ was only five and Emily was three and half, how could they understand something as earth shattering as their mother being dead. They looked so much like her, especially Emily. She had her mothers big chocolate brown eyes and dark hair. They were so peaceful as they slept yet when they woke he knew their world would be shattered, just as his had been.

He sat with his body propped up against the side of the bed watching them sleep. Watching as their chests rose and fell with each breath they took. She had given them life and now hers had ended. He remembered all of it like it was yesterday. His birthday party leading to DJ's conception and their bumpy road together as a couple expecting their first child. Seeing her face the first time she felt DJ move, watching her as her bump grew. When she was in labour and finally holding a screaming bundle that was their son. Even after spending over 16 hours in labour she looked amazing as she smiled down at DJ.

She worshipped DJ and she used to stand watching him sleep, no matter how tired she was she would often just stand watching him sleep. He remembered Emily's conception just as well. It was a very hot summer and after a water fight between Laurel, Christopher and her she had come up to get changed and after stripping off he had her pinned her to the wall then the bed and for good measure the shower. She went through Emily's pregnancy with the same awe as DJ's and when she found out she was expecting a girl she spend over an hour sobbing. He understood why she was upset, but when she held Emily and kissed her head just after she was born whispering the little girl's name to her, her face lit up when the baby stilled at her voice as she said her name.

There was now only him left to pass those memories on to his children. He felt the tears fall and after spending most of the day keeping them in check he gave up trying. He let them fall as he rested his head on the edge of the bed. He felt a arm slot round his shoulder as Laurel slid down next to him and held him as he sobbed. He knew she would want him to stay strong but he couldn't. They had had the talk at least once a month if not more about what would happen if they ever found themselves in this position but now he was here it made no he lay there with his eyes closed, his mind played over how the day had started and how he had come to be sat where he was now.

It was a normal day like any other, they were up with the kids getting them ready for school and the child minders when the call came in. He had kissed the kids good bye and left telling her to catch him up after dropping them off. They had an agreement with Emily's child minder that if they got called to work she could drop DJ and Emily there no matter what time It was and she would get DJ to school and keep them till either they were done or Laurel went for them.

That was what she had done that morning after he left, dropped them both off and came straight out to meet them. It was a normal run of the mill case, nothing stuck out that would suggest it would end the way it did. They had processed the crime scene and let Loretta take the body away. The drove back to the office and started doing their normal back ground checks when Loretta called with the news that the dead sailor was a being used as a drug mule so someone would want their drugs back. That was when things started to go wrong as that was not good news. The person who was responsible would want their drugs and within half an hour they had a possible name for the person they were after.

After speaking with the family they were told a man had just been looking for there dead sailor. When they told him that he was dead he left like a bat of hell in a car. The team ran the number plate they had got from a neighbour security camera and had an address. When they pulled up at the house they got up and were approaching the house when all hell broke loose and bullets flew through the air. They were all geared up so Pride wasn't worried as they were covered, no fatalities on his team should occur. Yes limbs being shot at was an issue but not life threatening. It wasn't till the fire fight had ended and there was three dead men in the house did things start to sink in.

Looking round he saw Christopher bending over a body and he had blood on his hands. In his mind that was when time stopped as it registered who was down and who the blood on Christopher's hand belonged to. As he skidded to a stop beside her and dropped down he saw what had happened and he couldn't believe it. Of all the freak accidents that could happen it happened to her. Due to the angle she had been at when the shots were fired from the house she was sort of sideways on to the house. The weapon and the caliber with its pinpoint accuracy had managed to hit in just the wrong place. The entry wound had been under her raised arm and downwards but there was no exit wound meaning the bullet was still lodged in her. She was lying unmoving in LaSalle's arms with blood still oozing from the entry wound. Christopher was a white as a sheet as he looked down at her. For some reason he called her name even though he wouldn't get an answer. It was then he pulled her to him and held her against him calling her name as if saying it would bring her back. She was gone, staring blankly up at the sky.

He sat looking down into those chocolate brown eyes and prayed with all he had in him. He wanted her to wake up and look at him, to see that smile on her face, to hear her voice. Yet he knew he wouldn't . He knew she had gone somewhere he couldn't follow her. Somewhere she couldn't come back from. Somewhere he couldn't feel her kiss or hear her laugh or fall asleep with her in his arms. She was gone and had left him to face the world alone.

Opening his eyes he saw a set of big brown eyes staring back at him and his heart soared, she wasn't gone. She hadn't left him alone to face the rest of his life alone, to bring up their children without their mother. He opened his arms and smiled as a body impacted with his.

"Daddy where's Mommy? I want a hug." The little girl asked her father as she hugged him, not seeing the tears that again rolled down her dads cheeks.


End file.
